Serena; Mad Woman - the Complete Story
by Giovanna
Summary: I think I rated it too low...oh well. THE COMPLETE Serena story - IT MIGHT NOT SHOW UP CUZ I'M USIN A ***** COMPUTER SO I MIGHT HAFTA TRY AGAIN. if it does, r/r, ^_^


Gone. He was gone. He had been gone for more than a decade. Strange, only now did the regret and agony hit her. WellÉperhaps that was because she had been spending the decade in the university and the school for noblewomen. Serena rested her cheek in her palm, her eyes glazed as she remembered the man who she loved Ð physically, mentally, and spiritually: tall, more than six feet; unruly black hair that fought its restraining band; dark eyes that could bore right through a person; sensuous hands. Serena would always remember the image of Arram Draper. No lover Ðand sheÕd had plenty! Ð could ever compete with him. No man could be so caring and considerate. She let her heavy eyes close as she remembered the last few hours with him, before heÕd been named a traitor to Ozorne Ð before heÕd run away. The huge room had filled up with many people over the last few minutes. Nobles, mages, women, men, and slaves took up their ÔdutiesÕ Ð the duties one did during a banquet. Serena had been very considerate about her image. She had spent an hour in front of the mirror, using her abundant Gift to work little things, to subtly change this and that. The result was astounding! Her ruddy brown hair Ð the color of pure black chocolate, Arram often murmured Ð was pinned into a whole network of braids and curls, held together by strings of gold. Her face was only slightly painted, as her tawny skin needed no additional coloring. But her full, soft lips had an emerald sheen, as did her eyelids and cheeks. SerenaÕs seamstresses from the Copper Isles had been working hard with her dress. Now, it bedecked her in its glory. The dark jade-colored silk draped down SerenaÕs figure, accenting full breasts and round hips. The overdress Ð Serena thought of it as an overlong corset! Ð was a golden material. It was drawn tightly; making the abdomen area of the gown(s) fit Serena like a second skin. Both necklines were low. Once out in banquet, the herald had ushered her to her place; the table reserved for unwed, not-too-important noble ladies. She was placed between a tall and gangly redhead and Varice Kingsford. Serena snickered. That blonde slut had been ArramÕs lover for a while, but he broke it off when Serena came to the scene. She doesnÕt hold a candle against me, Serena thought smugly and began eating her dinner. The entire time, she had been on the lookout for Arram. When she finished dessert, Serena unhappily concluded that he wasnÕt coming. She joined the other nobles as they danced, muttering soft Òthank yousÓ whenever the men complimented her appearance. She was used to them; being a princess from the Copper Isles had its nice sides. For one thing, people always tried to be on your good side, not wanting to awaken the insane blood that ran in the Copper Islanders. Serena excused herself during a slow dance. She went to the refreshments table and grabbed a glass of wine. Then she made her way to the balcony (*A/N donÕt all banquet rooms seem to have them? *) and leaned against the ÔdoorwayÕ that was cushioned by drawn curtains. Being so drawn to her drink, Serena didnÕt notice the arm snake out from under the velvet curtains and wrap itself around her trim waist. She swallowed a gasp of surprise when the arm pulled her outside. Then the armÕs owner struggled out from the curtains, grinning. ÒArram Draper!Ó Serena huffed, pretending to be angry as she straightened her appearance. ÒWhen will you grow up?Ó ÒWhen I feel like it, Chocolate,Ó Arram replied quietly, a wicked sparkle in his brown eyes. He pronounced the word ÔchocolateÕ as shocola Ð it was a word in Fenecian (*A/N thatÕs an ancient tongue IÕve based on French. *) that Arram called her by. It meantÉ*no duh!* chocolate. ÒStill,Ó Serena said, Òyou need to control yourself.Ó That was a mistake, she thought when Arram pushed her to the wall, holding her tightly as he covered her in kisses. Or notÉHer eyes closed and she moaned softly, giving herself up to pure passion. Pure animal magnetism is more like it. Arram pulled away after a few minutes, sighing regretfully. Serena pulled her eyes opened. ÒWhyÕd you stop?Ó she demanded. ÒSorry, Chocolate. One thingÕs about to lead to another. We canÕt have a coupling in the middle of the balcony during a banquet, can we?Ó He twined a stray lock of SerenaÕs hair through his long fingers. Serena sighed. ÒWhereÕve you been, Arram? YouÕve missed a wonderful meal!Ó She fixed him with a glare, her chocolate brown eyes fixed on his. ÒSerena,Ó he began softly; her stomach dropped a mile, hearing a nasty tone in his voice. ÒYes?Ó ÒIÕm leaving.Ó ÒWHAT!?!Ó she yelped; Arram placed two fingers on her lips to silence her. ÒWhat do you mean, Arram?Ó she asked more civilly. He took her to the edge of the balcony and sat down. Serena joined him, her heart thudding loudly. ÒRemember that spell I discovered?Ó ÒWhich one? You discover a dozen everyday,Ó Serena muttered sullenly. Arram glared at her. ÒIÕm talking about the simulacrum-weaving spell. Orzone demanded that I give it to his Gifted assassins, so they could go to Tortall, visit Lord Sinthya without causing suspicion, blah blah blahÉ Anyway, I refused. I think that itÕs positively ghastly to let Gifted killers make copies of themselves that contain a part of their Gifts. Imagine the chaos if the constructing of the copy was go astray!Ó Arram sighed dramatically. Serena shook her head. ÒSo, whatÕs the problem?Ó she snapped impatiently. ÒI disobeyed Orzone.Ó (*A/N Is it Orzone or Ozorne; my copy of Emperor Mage is in storage so I canÕt exactly check.*) Serena gasped in horror. ÒYou idiot! You donÕt refuse the Emperor Mage anything! He gets what he wants, when he wants.Ó She paused as a thought flew through her mind. ÒStill, thatÕs not so bad. You always disobey the Emperor.Ó ÒI destroyed the spells. I eliminated their proof.Ó Here, SerenaÕs stomach might as well have gone out of her through the heels of her feet. ÒNot only did you disobey the Emperor, but you did away with his desire so he can never find it?Ó She grabbed onto ArramÕs wrists and clutched them tightly. ÒChocolate, you donÕt know the power of the spells-Ò ÒBut the Emperor does!Ó she yelled, frightened. ÒArram, I thought you were smarter than this! YouÉyouÉyouÕre a mixture between a psycho and a total airhead! YouÕre going to get yourself killed.Ó ÒThat,Ó Arram said patiently, Òis why IÕm leaving.Ó Serena stopped babbling and listened. ÒOrzone has deemed me a traitor and has soldiers looking for me. ThatÕs why I didnÕt go to the banquet and thatÕs why I have to go. I just came to say goodbye.Ó SerenaÕs eyes widened; she threw herself at him and buried her head under his. ÒI- take me with you!Ó ÒYouÕre a Princess from the Copper Isles; IÕm just a poor mage, hunted for treason. DonÕt worry; IÕll be back when this blows over.Ó He kissed her. Then he stood and began to weave a complex spell Ð or, he tried to begin. Serena had started to babble again. Loudly. He placed his index finger on her lips with a curt command. Serena shut up and started kissing it, working her way up his arm and finishing on his lips. After a moment, Arram pushed away, a hint of impatience in his face. ÒI need to go, Chocolate,Ó he said. ÒTake care. DonÕt forget to come back. Remember that I love you. IÕll always love you and-Ò Arram glared with her with such an expression of impatience and disgust on his face that she stopped her speaking. ÒI have to go,Ó he murmured. With a last kiss, he whispered a word and disappeared. Serena shook herself from the memories, but let one last thought run through her mind. That night, the soldiers caught him, imprisoned him, and then he got away. I donÕt know where, how, whenÉbut heÕs okay; heÕs going to come back now that Kaddar is Emperor of Carthak. She got up, hearing her husbandÕs return. She shivered and glanced at the hour-candle. It was late evening Ð her husband, a Scanran prince, usually awaited her in bed at this time. She dreaded it. One day, IÕm going to rid of him and get back my Arram. This I swear by Mithros. So mote it be. The young woman known as Daine stretched in bed. Yawning hugely, she flicked her eyes to the figure next to her. As if he knew she was looking at him, Numair snored. Daine chuckled and nudged him. ÒWake up!Ó she whispered. He mumbled something incomprehensible. Daine chuckled again. Planting a kiss on his cheek, she climbed out of bed and got dressed. Numair kicked out in his sleep. Daine threw a withering glance at him then scribbled a note. Numair, my sweet, IÕve gone to talk to the King about the banquet-dress-up-thing. IÕll be back by lunch, the latest. Yours forever, Daine She left the parchment under his nose, knowing that he wasnÕt going to find it otherwise, then left. She made her way to JonathanÕs study, trying to remember what she going to say to him. All too soon, Daine found herself in front of JonathanÕs door. She knocked. ÒCome in,Ó a male voice called. Daine drew a deep breath and entered, rewarded by the handsome sight of King Jonathan, splendid in a thick, royal blue robe that was tied over his long sleeping shirt. But NumairÕs sight is more pleasing, Daine thought with a grin. Jonathan saw it and returned it with a smile of his own. Now that he had shaved off his beard, he looked years younger and so much more attractive. Numair could beat him any day. Daine discarded the strange thoughts and turned her attention to her task. ÒGood morning, Daine. Sit, please.Ó Jon gestured; a chair drew itself from the table. Daine sat in it, astounded. ÒWhereÕd you learn that? You arenÕt gifted with ESP!Ó Jonathan smiled crookedly. ÒNumair gave me the spell. After he experimented and made sure he got the good part of the deal.Ó ÒOf course,Ó snorted Daine defensively. Jon held up a hand. ÒAnyway, thatÕs not why youÕre here. YouÕre here-Ò ÒBecause I think that what youÕre planning is preposterous!Ó Daine snapped. ÒI think your idea of celebrating the longest night of the year is great! Wonderful! Time to get creative, sure! But not at the cost of skinning thousands of animals to make loin clothes and breast bands!Ó The King chortled. ÒI guess the theme for Midwinter is kind of extreme,Ó he admitted. Daine grunted. ÒOh yes. You want all of the nobles dressed as cavemen. How could I forget?Ó She glared at him. ÒAnd my arguments arenÕt just against the skinning of animals to make scanty garments; think about the sex appeal! Rape, sex, etcÉ will be the main things on the menÕs minds!Ó Jonathan sat still, deep in thought. Daine fidgeted, embarrassed about the words she had chosen. Finally, the King winked. ÒVery well. I see your point. IÕll change the theme for the MidwinterÕs Banquet.Ó Daine sighed. ÒThank you.Ó ÒI-Ò began Jon but Daine cut in. ÒNo, think about the animals youÕve just saved.Ó ÒI-Ò ÒI thank you on their behalf.Ó ÒI-Ò ÒNo-Ò ÒDaine, please stop interrupting me,Ó Jonathan said loudly. Daine blushed and mumbled an apology. He waved it aside, saying, ÒPick a new theme.Ó DaineÕs eyes widened. Quickly getting over her shock, she worked her mind furiously. ÒErmÉahhhÉlemme thinkÉthe Divine Realms?Ó ÒWhat?Ó Jonathan asked, eyes fixed on her intensely. ÒEveryone comes dressed as a god Ð or goddess. There thousands of them, from religions not our own. I personally think itÕll be fun!Ó Jonathan thought about it and then nodded. ÒNice choice.Ó Daine shrugged Ð but gasped with horror when he added, ÒI command you to be the Wave Walker.Ó She stared at her king, mouth working soundlessly. He laughed softly. ÒYou choose a theme and I choose your goddess. ItÕs only fair.Ó Daine nodded slowly. ÒSomething soft and squishy is going to be in your bed very soon.Ó ÒAlanna used to say that to me.Ó ÒAhhhÉthe woman is wise.Ó Daine stood and bowed, then walked to the door. She opened it. ÒTa-ta for now!Ó She skipped out, leaving Jonathan staring at the door. He shook his head. ÒYep. NumairÕs definitely spending the dark hours with her.Ó Daine returned to her room, only to find that Numair was still sleeping. Growling under her breath, she ripped up her note and pulled Numair into a sitting position. He still slept. ÒGods forgive me,Ó she muttered. Then, she violently pressed her mouth to his and kissed him savagely. NumairÕs mouth responded before his eyes did. When Daine pulled away and found the manÕs eyes still closed, she hissed something into his ears Ð he jerked awake, grabbed and shook her. ÒYouÕre notÉtell me it-Ò he whispered. ÒGoodÉit worked.Ó Numair looked confused. ÒI only said it to wake you up, Ôcause my kiss didnÕt work.Ó Numair sighed and rubbed his face. ÒGood, because IÕve seen how that Perin-whatÕs-his-name looks at you.Ó Daine smiled, gave him a softer kiss, and pushed him out of bed. Numair groaned. ÒIÕm coming, IÕm coming.Ó ÒIÕm going to the seamstress,Ó Daine announced. ÒWhy? All you need for MidwinterÕs two scant bits of fur Ð awfully convenient for ripping off, I must say.Ó Daine glared at her teacher. ÒUnfortunately for you men-folk, IÕve done away with the theme and given the King a new one. IÕm going as the Wave Walker; youÉyouÕre going as Gainel. Or would you prefer Da?Ó Numair finally awoke. ÒSo the theme is now gods and goddesses? Good. Even better.Ó ÒIÕm going.Ó Daine walked to the door. ÒThe Wave Walker is renown for her scanty clothes,Ó Numair continued, ignoring his fiancŽ. ÒIÕm opening the door.Ó Daine did the action. ÒBut, when the Wave Walker does bother to dress up, the clothes are awfully tight-Ò ÒGOODBYE!Ó Daine stormed out of the room; the door slammed. ÒSometimes, she wears nothing at all,Ó Numair mused thoughtfully. ÒWhatever.Ó Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, except Serena, Her Most Majestic Looney-Bin in the World!!! Yippee!!! IÕm soooo proud of creating and maintaining a woman bent on revenge! *taps self on back* >>>>>@~@<<<<< Serena grinned at herself. It worked! She had successfully sent a whore in to distract her husband Ð which she did. The woman had also followed SerenaÕs direct instructions correctly. She had stabbed him to death and thrown him into the river. And now Serena was in Corus. In her quest for Arram. Her antagonist, Varice Kingsford, had told her that Arram was presently living in Corus, as a mage to King Jonathan. So, she packed her bags and went. She was standing in a room in an inn, regarding her reflection in a full-length mirror. She was wearing the tough, leathery clothing of the KÕmiri Horselord Ð Chavi West-wind. A maid had told her that the MidwinterÕs banquet had a theme; gods and goddesses. Serena had rushed to a tailorÕs and got one of the last costumes available. And, because she had a rank that gave her the freedom to go to the banquet, she departed to the palace. A hostler met her there and escorted her to the banquet hall. He sat her between a giant of a man and a stocky brunette. Serena avoided their conversation and concentrated on the food. She had time. She could afford to waitÉ >>>>>@~@<<<<< Daine leaned over her plate, narrowly avoiding getting her curls into the soup. Alanna copied her, eyes squinting as she looked for a person that she didnÕt know. Finally, she sighed and pulled Daine up. ÒWhatÕs wrong?Ó she demanded her young friend. Daine looked confused. ÒWrong? Why wrong?Ó ÒWell,Ó Alanna fixed her with a stare, Òyou have an annoyed look plastered on your face, as if the bug you hated most had just landed on your cake.Ó Daine shook her head. ÒIÕm just looking at that woman over there.Ó She gestured to the dark woman sitting between Raoul and Buri. ÒSheÕs dressed like a HorselordÉbut she doesnÕt look KÕmiri.Ó Alanna found the woman and frowned. ÒDoes she have to? After all, I donÕt look like your mother.Ó That earned a slight grin from Daine. ÒIÕm honored that you chose the Green Lady as your goddess.Ó Alanna shrugged. ÒThe Mother was taken by Thayet, and I know how you feel about your ma.Ó Alanna took a closer look at the woman. ÒShe doesnÕt look familiarÉmaybe sheÕs visiting nobility.Ó ÒDoes it matter?Ó Daine asked. ÒLook at Numair!Ó Alanna did, and found herself grinning. ÒLooks like he disobeyed your orders on dressing like the Dream King!Ó Daine shook her head, a blush creeping on her cheeks. ÒOf course, the god he chose had to be The Lover!Ó Alanna snorted. Daine joined in, laughing softly. Numair, having the acute senses a mage possessed, looked up from across the room and blushed a deep red. He was dressed in tight black breeches, knee length boots, and a loose white linen shirt that opened down his chest. His hair was loose, framing a tawny face. Daine returned to her eating. She had made a decision and forced herself to eat meatÉbut only for this particular banquet. There were hardly any plants served during winter, so if Daine didnÕt want to starve Ð which she did not Ð she had to eat meat. Nevertheless, she had apologized to the meatÕs surviving relatives (*A/N errÉis that the right way of saying it? Never mindÉ*) After dessert was dancing. Daine slunk off to a corner, feeling uncomfortable in her almost-not-there-but-there-but-so-light-you-canÕt-feel-it-clothing. She wasnÕt a very good dancer, excelling only in the dances done individually, and always felt odd in a large room full of twirling people. Numair approached her, carrying two glasses of wine. He grinned down at her, eyes sparkling. ÒWell, well, well.Ó Daine glared at her lover. ÒWhat do you want, Numair? IÕm already angry with youÉdonÕt make it worse!Ó The mage feigned innocence. ÒWhat did I do?Ó ÒLetÕs seeÉyou disobeyed my orders!Ó ÒAnd they were?Ó He cupped a hand behind an ear. Daine rolled her eyes. ÒYou told you to come as Gainel! But nooooo, you had to come as the Lover, didnÕt you?Ó Numair swallowed his wine and handed Daine hers. While she sipped it carefully, he replied, ÒI though it would be best if I came as someone I know knows how to do stuff that IÕm especially good at.Ó Daine blushed. ÒAre you calling yourself an expert?Ó Numair didnÕt answer with words. He swooped down and pressed her to the wall, kissing her passionately. Daine was careful to hold her glass of wine above her head. Finally, Numair pulled away. ÒI guess you are,Ó Daine answered herself, breathing hard. Numair chuckled. ÒOoo, I canÕt wait until Jonathan dismisses us! That reminds meÉI have to make sure the embers arenÕt too hot,Ó he muttered. He left, Daine staring at him incredulously. (*A/N now, do the couples jump over the embers at Midwinter, Midsummer, or in Beltane? Oh well, doesnÕt matter. IÕll just say itÕs Midwinter.*) >>>>>@~@<<<<< Serena twirled with her dance partners, ignoring the loving glances they sent her. In the name of the Goddess, they act as if theyÕve never seen a beauty like me before, she though angrily. The vain part of her mind answered, well, thatÕs because they havenÕt! The music changed into a lively foxtrot (*A/N okay, okay, I know, I know! They donÕt have foxtrots in TortallÉbut who gives? I had to think of something.*) and Serena found herself being passed around the room. She ignored her partners, concentrating only in finding Arram. Suddenly, the music ended. SerenaÕs partner stopped and accidentally tripped, sending Serena stumbling to the refreshments table. She collided with a tall, slightly muscular man. ÒOh, are you alrightÉÓ the man turned, ready to help her catch her balance. Serena looked at him; his brown eyes widened inÉhorror? ÒYOU!?!?!Ó *Yippee!!! A cliffhanger! Of course, we all know who the tall, slightly muscular man is, donÕt we? *all nod* so, what happens nextÉ Wait and find out. Oh yes, to Serena who reviewed Ð I donÕt have anything against the name personally; I just liked it. In the original story, Serena was actually called Serene, but I changed it for some odd reason.* A/N we all know the drillÉnone of the pplz/settings/etcÉbelong to me. The only person who does belong to me is Serena. Enough said. W/W/L/O (where we left off): Serena goes to Corus and enters the banquet (which theme is gods&goddesses.) SheÕs killed her husband by use of a whore and bumps into a ÔmanÕ whose last words are (before I hang you pplz on a cliff!!!): YOU!?! Serena smirked. ÒOf course itÕs me. Who did you expect?Ó Arram stared at his ex-lover, his mouth forming words silently. Finally, he managed to say, ÒYouÕre married.Ó Rolling her eyes, Serena replied in a sweet voice. ÒThe bastardÓ- Arram winced -Òis dead. Died of some strange disease. Left me heartbroken, of course. IÕve been mourning for two years. Then I remembered youÉaÉerÉa friend of yours told me where you were.Ó Arram was a deathly white. Serena thought he couldnÕt go any whiter, but he paled considerably when she added, ÒIÕve come to finish what weÕd begun.Ó ÒWh-what did Ð we begin?Ó Arram squeaked. Serena stood closer to him, her eyes pasted on his. ÒYou know,Ó she murmured, stroking his chin. Arram drew away, some strange emotion in his dark eyes. He kept on flicking them towards the crowd of people, as if he was looking for someone. ÒArram, come to my bed,Ó Serena whispered. ÒIÉmiss you ÐÒ Arram stumbled back. ÒSerena ÐÒ he said in a firm voice. ÒSerena, things have changed. I Ð I ÐÒ ÒYou what?Ó Arram gulped. ÒIÕm engaged.Ó His eyes narrowed angrily when Serena started laughing. ÒYouÕre engaged? ThatÕs the stupidest thing IÕve ever heard come from your mouth!Ó Serena whooped. ÒArram Draper, the womanÕs man! The man who canÕt keep a straight relationship for more than two months! Until I came along!Ó She laughed. ÒYou, youÕre engaged? For how long? YouÕll break it off in a week or so-Ò (*A/N now does womanÕs man mean the dudeÕs gay? In my version, it DOES NOT!!! *) ÒShut up, Serena.Ó ÒHow dare you tell me to shut up!Ó Serena shrieked. (*A/N this woman has a temper, eh?*) Looking around desperately, Arram pulled Serena into the mob of dancers. ÒYou will return to your home in the Copper Isles-Ò ÒI shall do no such thing!Ó Serena snapped. ÒWhere you shall forget-Ò Serena growled, ÒI forget nothing!Ó ÒYou shall forget everything about me, understand!Ó Arram raised his voice; dancers shot the pair worried glances. ÒNever!Ó shouted the woman, struggling out of ArramÕs clutch. ÒNo one tells me what to do! Arram Draper, you-Ò ÒShut the hell up!Ó Arram yelled. The people all around them stopped dancing to observe the struggling couple. They stepped aside when a handsome man with piercing blue eyes walked to them, dressed in swirling black robes. ÒWhat is going on?Ó he asked in a firm voice. Serena snarled. ÒNone of your business! Now leave us before I turn you into the pig you really are.Ó Everyone gasped; the man frowned; Arram shook Serena. ÒDo you know who I am?Ó the blue-eyed man asked quietly. ÒAn ass-whole who pokes his overlarge nose into other peopleÕs business,Ó Serena said bluntly. More gasps. The man drew himself up. ÒI am King Jonathan, and you, madam, are creating a stir.Ó Serena blanched, but managed to fire, ÒThen Arram and I leave!Ó She grabbed Arram and dragged him out of the room. There was a silence. Then Jonathan threw up his hands and called in a falsely cheerful voice, ÒLetÕs party!Ó Nobody noticed a slim figure leave Ð except Alanna. SorryÉI canÕt write more right nowÉanyway, whatÕs gonna happen??? Stay tunedÉ ~ Giovanna HELLO!!!! Sorry, kinda hyper right nowÉsoÉI spent hours thinking Ôbout the next partÉI wanted to thank ÔLanti for all the reviews and praise that was sent to meÉI COULDNAÕ DONE IT WITHOUT YOU!!!! *smile* sorryÉIÕm really acting weird today. Where were we last time?: ÒI am King Jonathan, and you, madam, are creating a stir.Ó Serena blanched, but managed to fire, ÒThen Arram and I leave!Ó She grabbed Arram and dragged him out of the room. There was a silence. Then Jonathan threw up his hands and called in a falsely cheerful voice, ÒLetÕs party!Ó Nobody noticed a slim figure leave Ð except Alanna. Okay, so here goes: Daine hitched up her skirts and started to run silently after the arguing couple. Her ears had shifted into a catÕs, so she could hear every detail of the conversation perfectly Ð from the low, angry tones of Numair and the heavy breathing of the woman. Who is she? And whyÕd she call JonathanÉ Unable to help herself, Daine giggled. SheÕd remember that look on JonathanÕs face forever! Daine turned her thoughts to that strange woman Ð who was she and what did she want with Numair? Daine stopped running when she saw that Numair and the woman had stopped in the library. Daine entered it silently, ears perked. She hid behind a shelf of books and listened. >>>J<<< Arram faced Serena, trying to calm his frayed nerves. ÒLetÕs start from the beginning, shall we?Ó he said in a clipped, strained voice. ÒWhat are you doing here?Ó Serena raised an eyebrow. ÒFrom the beginning, eh? Very wellÉwhen you left Carthak after the Emperor pressed charges, I returned to the Copper Isles. I finished my education in a College of Sorcery, and then I went to freshen up my skills as a princess of the crown. Then my parents arranged for me to be betrothed Ð I married a Prince of the Copper Isles. He was my cousin twice removed. Then he died of some mysterious ailment and I came here, looking for you.Ó ÒWhy?Ó Arram hissed. ÒWhy did you have to look for me?Ó ÒArram, my sweet,Ó Serena purred, running her hand across ArramÕs face affectionately. ÒHave you forgotten what we had in Carthak? Both of us Ð innocent youngsters Ð lonely in the university. We met during a festival and shared one night of hot, undenied sexual pleasure. One night turned into two, three, fourÉwe lost count after all those years.Ó Arram gulped. His eyes kept on flicking around the dark room, as if he was afraid of someone overhearing them. Serena ignored his antics, her eyes glued on his face. ÒBefore you leftÉremember that night? You said: donÕt worry, IÕll be back when this blows over. You never did returnÉand I got worried. You said that you wanted this relationship to continue Ð I assumed that you meant getting engaged, then married, and raising a family of our own ÐÒ ÒYou assumed wrongly,Ó Arram yelped. ÒIÕm very sorry, Serena, but what we had is over. ItÕs been over for ten years. Ten years! DonÕt tell me you have not found someone else to pour your affections on!Ó ÒNo, I havenÕt.Ó Serena paused, then snarled, ÒWhy, have you?Ó Arram took a step back. He was so nervous and guilty that his mind couldnÕt grasp any thing. He didnÕt even remember that Serena was a powerful mage. He couldnÕt recall any spells that would aid him. The only thing that reached his frightened conscious was that he was engaged to another woman. ÒHave you?Ó Serena pressed, pressing Arram towards a wall. Arram didnÕt reply. ÒANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!Ó ÒMaybe he doesnÕt want to,Ó said a new voice, cool and collected. Serena whirled around to face a young, slim woman. Her tan skin was pale with a hot emotion Ð anger. ÒWho are you?Ó Serena asked quietly. The woman ducked her head. ÒDaine Sarrasri, the Wildmage and betrothed to Numair Salmalin.Ó ÒAhÉthe bastard who shares her bed with animals,Ó Serena said sharply. Daine frowned, her eyes glinting. ÒSince you know me so well, may I have theÉpleasureÉof knowing who you are?Ó Daine asked. ÒI am Her Royal Highness, Princess Serena of the Copper Isles.Ó Daine didnÕt acknowledge the royalty. Instead, she walked past Serena and took ArramÕs hand. ÒCome with me.Ó They started to walk towards the exit but Serena barred their way. She grabbed onto Daine and shoved her aside. ÒJust what do you think youÕre doing?Ó Serena spat. ÒIÕm taking my fiancŽ back where he belongs!Ó Daine snarled. It took a moment for this to sink in. ÒYourÉfiancŽ? Arram is your fiancŽ?Ó Serena gasped. ÒThatÕs the stupidest thing IÕve ever heard!Ó She collapsed into a burst of wild laughter. Daine narrowed her eyes. ÒNumair is my fiancŽ. I donÕt know about ArramÉI think that person is in the dustbin in Carthak. You might want to check there.Ó That did it. Serena paled and clenched her fists in anger. ÒHow dare you! Arram Ð or Numair Ð is mine! He always was and always will be mine!Ó Daine snorted. ÒOh yes. Varice Kingsford, Milaina of Coldhill. Natasha of Four Roads. Myrtle, Melanie, Melody, and Menna Ð the four daughters of Lord Davide. Yenna, the Prostitute of Corus Ð yes, IÕm sure Numair belongs to you and only you.Ó She shook her head. ÒTimes have changed, your highness.Ó By this time Numair was a bright pink color, but when the two women began shouting he turned a strange purple. ÒHeÕs mine!Ó Serena shouted. ÒNO, he isnÕt!Ó ÒYES, he is!Ó ÒHe is MINE!Ó Daine yelled. ÒLadies, IÕm not a toy,Ó Numair cut in mildly. Serena and Daine glared at him and said in a single voice, ÒSHUT UP!Ó Numair gulped and obeyed, looking like a chagrined little boy. ÒNow, your ladyship, you are to march that little butt of yours out of this room and youÕll never approach my fiancŽ again!Ó Daine snapped. ÒNever!Ó shrieked Serena like a cat. DaineÕs eyes flared with uncontained rage. With a snarl of pure animal, she jumped on top of Serena. Serena stepped back just in time to gesture and with the light of a pink Gift, Daine was sent flying to a wall, where she collided with a sickening thud. That was enough to unfreeze Numair from his shocked position. He ran to the limp figure on the floor and gathered her in his arms. ÒDaine. Daine, wake up,Ó he said harshly, rocking her slightly. ÒWake up!Ó ÒSheÕs not going to,Ó Serena snickered; Numair turned and saw the woman smiling insanely. ÒWhat do you mean?Ó Numair whispered. ÒI added enough Gift to stun her into a deep, deep sleep. Coma is more like it.Ó NumairÕs temper rose and he jumped up (A/N and, I might add mildly, dropping Daine heavily on the floor in the process!) and approached Serena, his outstretched hand glowing with his Gift. He made the throwing motion; the black Gift sped towards Serena, but was intervened by a violet flame. Numair growled with wrath when Alanna stood in front of Serena, a wall of protection between them. ÒAlanna, if you want to keep your health, move out of the way,Ó Numair said in a dangerously soft voice. ÒNumair, think!Ó Alanna snapped. ÒAre you trying to create a war? ÔCause thatÕs whatÕs gonna happen if you kill this little wench!Ó Serena glared and pointed a finger enveloped in pink flames at Alanna, who gestured. The flame disappeared and Alanna turned to Serena. ÒYou, madam, are to return to whatever godforsaken place whence you came.Ó ÒBut Ð no Ð Alanna Ð Daine,Ó Numair stuttered, looking like a lost littleÉkitten. Alanna sighed and added in a silky voice to Serena, ÒIf she dies, you die too. Got it? Now scat!Ó With a sniff and her chin high in the air, Serena swept out of the library. Alanna muttered something under her breath then walked placidly to the figure that was Daine. Quickly, the Lioness checked the WildmageÕs breathing and pulse and swore softly. Numair, like a frantic mother hen dotting over her chicks, hovered over her. ÒWhatÕs wrong? SheÕs not going to die? SheÕs not going to lose a limb, is she? ÔCause if she is, if she dies-Ò ÒHush, Numair. DaineÕs not going to dieÉshe just has aÉÓ the rest was lost under AlannaÕs breath. Numair had to lean in to hear her finish: ÒÉvery bad concussion.Ó With a grunt, Alanna lifted Daine and slung her over her shoulder, ignoring the muttering mage. She took the woman to the healers, where Duke Baird proceeded to clear away the line of blood that had trickled down from DaineÕs head. Alanna had to hold Numair with her magic to prevent him from breaking down the door that separated him from his fiancŽÉ >>>J<<< Everything was fuzzyÉDaine moaned softly as she opened her eyes. Since when have I been on a ship?, she thought distractedly. Only ships make your vision sway like thisÉ ÒAh, youÕre up!Ó a gruff voice cut through the air. Daine smiled weakly at Alanna. ÒIt appears so,Ó she replied softly. When she tried to sit up, a jolt of pain ran down her neck until it reached her backbone and she stifled a yelp of pain. But DaineÕs face obviously didnÕt fool Alanna, because the knight pushed her down gently. ÒI guess IÕd better not move, eh?Ó Daine asked quietly. Alanna nodded grimly. ÒYou shouldnÕt even be talking, youngling. That blowÕs given you a bad concussion Ð donÕt be surprised if the room starts to sway when I let you walk.Ó Daine nodded. Suddenly, everything came back to her. ÒSerena Ð engaged Ð whereÕs Numair?Ó Daine asked, a dangerous glint in her eyes. ÒI have a few words to say to himÉand none of them are ÔGoddess blessÕ.Ó Alanna, after giving her a strange look, went to the door and said, ÒYou can release him.Ó To answer DaineÕs inquiring glance, she said, ÒThe man was so worried that we had to restrain him.Ó Daine chuckled, but silenced herself when Numair entered the room, looking drawn and worried. She avoided his eyes when he bent down and hugged her tightlyÉbut bit her lip hard when the movement jolted her sore bones. Luckily, Alanna saw everything. She roughly pushed the mage away, with a hiss. ÒSheÕs hurting, canÕt you see?Ó Numair looked down, for all the world a lost puppy. (A/N I seem to like comparing him with cute, pathetic things: a kitten, a little boy, and a puppy!) Alanna left the room and Numair started his flow of talk. ÒMagelet, howÕre you feeling? I was afraid you werenÕt going to wake up, as you were sleeping for five days straight! IÕm so angryÉI could strangle Serena but I donÕt know where she is! For that matter, I donÕt know why she came! She was my girlfriend a decade agoÉI donÕt know where she got the idea that we were still a couple! Magelet, howÕre you feeling? I was afraid you werenÕt going to wake up, as you were sleeping for five days ÐÒ ÒNumair, enough! YouÕre repeating yourself! And IÕm getting a migraine,Ó Daine exclaimed, pressing a hand over NumairÕs mouth. The man silenced with an embarrassed look and gave her a kiss. Daine almost melted but stopped herself before turning into a pool of honey. She shoved him away. ÒWhen were you going to tell me about that one, Numair?Ó she demanded harshly. Numair blushed and stayed quiet. ÒWere you never going to tell me? Or were you just waiting until our wedding to tell me?Ó ÒDaineÉit was over with her way before I met you! How was I supposed to know she was coming for me! I thought she was married Ð and she was Ð but her husbandÕs dead.Ó ÒYes, IÕm sure she killed him,Ó Daine muttered dryly. ÒThe way she struck me, IÕm surprised IÕm not in the Black GodÕs realm.Ó ÒShe wouldnÕt dare kill you,Ó Numair said softly. ÒShe knows how over protective I get over myÉgirlfriends ÐÒ ÒIs that what I am to you? A simple girlfriend?Ó Daine cried in anger. ÒNo longer your student, love, and fiancŽ? But your girlfriend?Ó Numair pleaded, ÒNo, I didnÕt mean it like that! ItÕs just a broad enough word! Would you like it if I said Ô my womenÕ?Ó ÒNo,Ó Daine replied. ÒIÕm sorry.Ó ÒHumphÉI hope you are,Ó Numair said. Daine frowned. ÒWhat more do you want! IÕm sorry, Master Salmalin, that I insulted you with my petty apologies! I Ð wait, why the hell am I apologizing to you? You should be apologizing to me!Ó Daine sat back on her pillows, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrows raised. Numair sighed. ÒDaine, IÕm very sorry that I hurt you. I promise that IÕll never keep such a thing from you again.Ó He leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss. When Daine had her arms wrapped around him, he lifted her off the bed and walked out of the room. ÒIs that good enough for you?Ó he murmured. ÒOr do I need to go further?Ó ÒNo,Ó Daine whispered. ÒItÕs just fine.Ó Daine pressed her lips back to her fiancŽÕs and kept them there as he took her back to her room. >>>J<<< NO, DONÕT GO AWAY!!!!!! ITÕS NOT FINISHED!!!!!! Yes, now that IÕve got your attention: the storyÕs only halfway done! SerenaÕs still out there, planning her revenge. Now, just for curiosityÕs sake, have any of yaÕll noticed the resemblance between Daine and Serena? Brown hair (I never said SerenaÕs wasnÕt wavy) and blue eyes (okay, fine. DaineÕs are a light blue-gray color and SerenaÕs are a vivid blue Ð almost purple.) *HINT* *HINT* Not saying nothinÕÉ See the box below? Yes, the B*L*U*E B*O*XÉ. review, please please please!!! Until next time! ~ Giovanna ps: was this a cliffhanger? I dunnoÉ Oh gosh-and-gollyÉI didnÕt know you guys were that against Serena! Your protests totally go against my story line! *Pout* How could you? I just mentioned that Serena and Daine look alikeÉdoes that necessarily mean that theyÕre related? And one of you thought the Sarra was a prostituteÉwell, maybe she was, if she slept with so many men Ð and you thought AlannaÕs a slut! Disclaimer: we know the routineÉall of the characters youÕre familiar with belong to the most amazing woman in the world, Tamora PierceÉand the ones who you arenÕt familiar with are mineÉwhich meansÉof courseÉthey belong to me. And so it begins *cough* I mean continuesÉ Serena collapsed in her bed, wiping tears of laughter away from her eyes. It had been so funnyÉseeing the look on ArramÕs face when she whipped that lilÕ slutÕs ass! Numair, she corrected. He goes by NumairÉNumair Salmalin if I remember correctly. ThatÕs right. She sat up, a frown creasing her beautiful face. TortallÕs greatest mage. I wonder if heÕs more powerful than dear old RogerÉwhen he was alive they called him ÔTortallÕs greatest mage. Roger was a wonderful loverÉjust think that he was a virgin when he first came to my bed. I took care of that quick enoughÉ But NumairÉ She let out a blissful sigh, remembering howÉexperienced Arram Ð Numair! Ð was inÉnocturnal activitiesÉ No one, not even Roger could claim the title ÔWomanÕs Man.Õ That thought made Serena bristle. Daine Sarrasri had said that Numair did live up to his titleÉshe implied it, rather. She recalled the names: ÒVarice Kingsford,Ó she held up one finger. ÒMilaina of Coldhill,Ó she held up another finger. ÒNatasha of Four Roads,Ó three fingers were up now. ÒMyrtle, MelanieÉÓ And so it went on until she had a total of eight fingers up. And those are all the important ones. If heÕs slept with so many of thoseÉimagine how many unimportant women heÕs screwed. And his fiancŽÉsheÕs half his age! Arram Ð shit, itÕs NUMAIR!!! Ð has he turned into a cradle robber? With that comforting line of thoughts, Serena got up and walked around her room in the inn. The walls shone with a dim pink light Ð Serena had warded her room so none of the palace mages would detect her being here. She fingered a ring she wore. It was made of silver and had a tiny silver fang attached to it, instead of a diamond or coat of arms. The silver fang belonged to the jackal god, Teb. He was her mentorÉthe fang was to link them together. ÒTebÉI need to talk to you,Ó Serena whispered. She sat down and waited. A few minutes later, a silver light gathered. Serena had to shield her eyes until the light disappeared, leaving only the small predator called Teb. What is it, Pup? he asked in an annoyed tone. ÒTeb, I need some help,Ó Serena whispered. Teb growled. IÕm not here to pull you out of every screw-up you get yourself into, Serena! he warned. ÒI knowÉI knowÉbut I thought Father put you here to give me advice!Ó she snapped back. Weiryn put me here toÉ he cocked his head, thinking. Matter of fact, Weiryn put me here toÉ oh, all right, youÕre right. Again. Teb said grudgingly. He hated being wrong and Serena couldnÕt help but smile. IÕm here to give you advice and to pull you out of every screw-up you get yourself intoÉwhich happens every two months. Serena scowled. ÒAre you going to help me or what?Ó Okay. WhatÕs the problem this time? Teb asked amusedly. Serena flung herself back to her bed and recounted the entire story of her relationship with Arram, how they parted, their time apart, how sheÕd found him againÉ ÒAnd now I find heÕs engaged!Ó she wailed in a finale. ÒTo none other than the Wildmage herself!Ó UhohÉ Serena flicked her eyes to Teb and kept them there. ÒWhat the hell do you mean: UHOH?Ó Nothing, nothingÉ ÒTELL ME!!!Ó WATCH YOUR TRAP, PUP! Teb snarled violently. Do not forget I am a god and you are but a mere mortalÉnever mind that you are the daughter of a lesser god and a witch! Serena looked down, turning crimson. ÒForgive me. I did forget.Ó That was obvious, Teb retorted. Now, to your question, I said ÔuhohÕ because the Wildmage is a very powerful mage in the art of wildmagic Ð hence the name. ÒI have wildmagic,Ó Serena said quietly. Yes, and you can only hear and talk to jackals, Teb said sarcastically. No, no, listen to me, Serena. The Wildmage can talk to, hear, heal, and shapeshift into any animalÉwellÉnot an immortal. No one sane can do that. Serena sighed dejectedly. ÒArram Ð Numair! Ð never knew that I had wildmagicÉhe was crazy about learning all he could about it. No wonder he finds thatÉchildÉso appealing!Ó Perhaps. But thatÕs not the point. ÒAnd what is the point?Ó Serena snapped. Teb sighed mentally. I detected, while you were speaking, in your voice that you want to hurt her. ÒI do. I want to crush Daine. I want to wring her neck the way the cooks in the kitchens wring a chickenÕs neck. I want to blast her with my Gift. I want to rip her, limb by limb. I want to stab her in front of everyone. I want ÐÒ You want, you want. The world doesnÕt revolve on the likes of Ôyou wantÕ. Besides, you canÕt kill her. ÒWhy not?Ó Serena asked in a tone that dared Teb to try and stop her. ÒI have magic, donÕt I? I have the brains, the guts, and the nerve, donÕt I?Ó You are her sister, arenÕt you? Teb asked dryly. Serena had gotten up from her bed to get a cup of water Ð now she dropped it. ÒIÕm her WHAT!?!Ó she shrieked. Daine Sarrasri is your sisterÉhalf-sister if you want to get technical. You mean you didnÕt know? Teb laughed cruelly. ÒNo,Ó Serena whispered, shaking. ÒI never knewÉno one ever told meÉwhy didnÕt Mother ever say anything?Ó ÔCause DaineÕs not her daughter. ÒYou meanÉWeiryn had another daughter.Ó It wasnÕt a question. Of course he did! Teb snorted. Weiryn just goes after women when heÕs not hunting. DaineÕs ma is his mate now. SerenaÕs eyes filled with tears. ÒAnd I thought I was an only child. Father never told me.Ó Teb shook his head. So, what do you want to do about Daine? Are you going to get your lover back? Serena sighed and sat on a chair, mind working. Then, in a dangerously soft voice, she said, ÒIÕm going to wait and pull only the thinnest of strings. Then IÕll strike.Ó >>>J<<< ÒI want up,Ó Daine said, yawning. Numair, lying under the covers with her, shook his head. ÒNo. You spent too long on your feet yesterday until you were all but a leaf in the wind. YouÕre still too weak to go running around.Ó Daine growled. ÒNot fair. You know I canÕt stay on my back Ð speaking of my back, somethingÕs poking it. Since IÕm so weak and helpless, would you mind taking it out from under it?Ó Grinning crookedly, Numair sat up, revealing disarrayed hair and a bare chest. ÒSure,Ó was all he said before he rolled Daine over. With a yelp, Daine tumbled onto the floor. ÒOoops,Ó Numair whispered. ÒÕOoopsÕ is right,Ó retorted Daine, standing and rubbing her backside. ÒYou asked for it!Ó She did a flying leap back into bed and started whacking Numair with her pillow. Their violent pillow-fight lasted for a while. It was stopped when someone knocked heavily on their door. Grumbling, Numair got up (wrapping himself with a sheet first) and went to open it. Alanna stood outside. A knowing smile spread on her face when she saw Numair. ÒAm I interrupting something?Ó she asked dryly. ÒAs a matter of fact ÐÒ Numair started, but Daine interrupted. ÒNo, do come in!Ó she called. Alanna did Ð and her smile widened when she saw Daine lying in bed, a blanket drawn around her. ÒNumair, I thought I told you she needed bed rest,Ó the Lioness scolded with a laugh. Numair blushed. ÒBut itÕs been clinically proven that *** (TV censoring works now Ð but not when Eminem shouts his obscene lyrics into the mike) *** can improve oneÕs health!Ó Numair said. Daine joined Alanna in the laughter. Numair left the room to get dressed. Wrapping the blanket around her, Daine got up. ÒSo, why are you here?Ó ÒThereÕs a letter for you,Ó Alanna replied, handing it to Daine, who didnÕt open it. ÒAny page or servant couldÕve delivered this. Why you? ThereÕs something else, right?Õ Alanna nodded. ÒJust wanted to check on you. You seem fine Ð which is amazing because you spent a night with Numair Ð but your eyes are a little unfocused. Can you see?Ó ÒI see fine,Ó Daine said. Alanna nodded then left. Daine, shaking her head, sat down and opened the letter. ~*~ I know something you donÕt know! ~*~ ThatÕs what it said. Daine put it down in shock. What the heckÉ? Who? What? Numair, reentering and fully dressed, saw her face. ÒWhatÕs wrong?Ó Wordlessly, she handed the parchment Ð which smelled slightly of lavender Ð to Numair, who read it and swore violently. ÒThe @$#%É><^&*&$#@/|\&É.****Ó ÒWhat?Ó ÒNothing,Ó Numair replied silently. Daine looked at him with an annoyed expression. ÒExcuse me? But people donÕt say @$#%É><^&*&$#@/|\&É.**** when itÕs nothing.Ó ÒI Ð I was just practicing my speech for when I Ð for when I go to the Ð the fish market.Ó ÒYeah. Right.Ó Daine hurriedly put on some clothes. ÒLook, IÕm gonna go to the city, see if I can get some oil for KitÕs scales.Ó She left the room. Numair smelled the lavender and growled angrily. ÒSerena,Ó he muttered. >>>J<<< Instead of going into the busy part of the city, Daine went to the fields near the Royal Forest. It was a place she often went when she needed to think. Such was a time. Daine sat down near a gurgling stream and dangled her feet in it. She lay back with a sigh. ÒWell, well, well. Look who decided to pay a visit.Ó Daine jumped up when she heard the cold, sneering voice. ÒWhoÕs there?Ó she said quietly. ÒWho do you think?Ó replied the voice. A moment later, a woman walked out from the trees. Daine snarled. ÒSerena.Ó ÒDaine.Ó ÒWhat do you want?Ó Serena smiled, fluttering her eyelashes. ÒYou got my note?Ó ÒIt was you who sent it?Ó Serena nodded with a cruel smile. ÒYep.Ó ÒOkay,Ó Daine crossed her arms over her chest. ÒSo what do you know that I donÕt?Ó Her smile getting bigger, Serena circled Daine. ÒThink about it. Your fiancŽ, Numair, before he met you, used to go after blondes. Why? Because theyÕreÉwellÉthey have a certain magnet that attracts them. Before he came here, he and I were lovers. Hah, I was the only one who kept him in her bed for more than two weeks.Ó DaineÕs eyes narrowed warningly, but Serena ignored her and continued. ÒI donÕt know why he was suddenly attracted to a brunette, but it certainly did turn him on. Blondes are just a temporary toy for him. In the long run, Numair likes brunettes.Ó (A/N Okay, I need to interrupt here. IÕm a blonde, so donÕt think that I hate them. I donÕt. IÕm just writing this for the story.) ÒWhat are you going on about?Ó Daine snapped. ÒIÕm a brunette, so whatÕs your point?Ó ÒDonÕt you get it?Ó Serena asked Ð Daine shook her head. ÒYour only my replacement. Sooner or later, heÕll realize that he doesnÕt want a baby like you. HeÕll want older, sophisticated me!Ó ÒFine,Ó Daine said coldly. ÒOkay, hereÕs a question. If what you say is true Ð hopefully itÕs not Ð why would he choose me as your replacement? I am nothing like you!Ó Serena leaned in. ÒBecause youÕre my sister,Ó she whispered. ÒThatÕs what I know that you didnÕt. ThatÕs why he chose you Ð you remind him of me. He couldnÕt have me because I was married Ð before I killed the bastard Ð so Numair settled for the next best thing!Ó Daine stumbled back. ÒNo,Ó she said harshly. ÒNo! I Ð I have nothing to do with you! You Ð youÕre an insane bitch from the Copper Isles Ð of course youÕd make some shit like this up! No, I donÕt believe you!Ó Serena smirked. ÒYouÕd better.Ó ÒButÉbut ma always said ÐÒ ÒOh, IÕm not related to your whore-mother. No, no, no!Ó ÒYou Ð you meanÉÓ ÒYes. Weiryn is my father. HeÕs your father. I wonder how many other illegitimate children he has?Ó Daine was white. She could feel herself shaking. Her voice shaked. ÒBut my ma is his mate, now. TheyÕre married gods!Ó Serena shrugged. ÒSo what? IÕm still your sister ÐÒ ÒHalf-sister!Ó Daine yelled, pointing a finger at her. ÒAnd I donÕt care! Numair loves me for me and that is that! I donÕt want anything to do with you! Who cares if the blood of the same god runs through our veins? I donÕt!Ó ÒNeither do I!Ó Serena snapped. ÒBut it seems that I was denied in the wildmagic department.Ó ÒYou donÕt have wildmagic?Ó Shaking her head, Serena replied, ÒNo. Not like you. I can only hear and talk to the children of my mentor.Ó ÒAnd that is?Ó pressed Daine, determined to find out. ÒNonoÉIÕm not going to tell you. But-Ò Serena grinned and examined a nail. ÒI have the Gift, and plenty of it. Unlike you.Ó Daine crept away from her sister. ÒYou leave me alone. Hear me? Otherwise, IÕll tell Numair. IÕll tell the king!Ó ÒAh yes. The ass-hole with the big nose.Ó Despite the situation, Daine had to fight to keep from laughing. ÒNo,Ó she blurted. ÒThe strong mage with the blue eyes.Ó Serena gestured: a pink flame appeared in her hand. ÒYou canÕt tell them while youÕre here with me,Ó she said. ÒIÕm going to let you go. But donÕt you dare tell anyone that weÕre sisters.Ó ÒTry and stop me,Ó Daine gasped. ÒOkay.Ó Serena snapped her finger and Daine stiffened. ÒI have just put a sealing spell on you. You know that weÕre sisters but you only know it in an unconscious way. From this moment, you are unable to say that we share blood of any kind. So mote it be.Ó She snapped her fingers again and Daine slumped to the ground, out cold. >>>J<<< Alanna was busy cleaning her sword when a frantic looking Numair interrupted her. ÒAlanna, have you seen Daine?Ó he asked. Alanna met his dark, worried eyes with her violet ones. ÒNo,Ó she answered slowly. ÒBut IÕd think sheÕd be ÐÒ ÒSheÕs not!Ó Numair blurted. ÒWell, you donÕt know what I was gonna suggest, so of course ÐÒ ÒNo, she not in the palace! IÕve checked everywhere!Ó Alanna frowned. ÒI though you had a focus.Ó ÒI had an allergy and Daine ordered me to take it off! Then she locked it somewhere,Ó Numair replied, while thinking, When I find Daine IÕm gonna tell her to stop telling everyone that I have a focus of her. Then IÕm gonna ask her where it is. Then IÕm gonna dump her into bedÉHe shook himself so ÔthoseÕ thoughts would stop flowing. Alanna stood with a groan, her hand rubbing her lower back. Seeing NumairÕs puzzled look, she sighed and said, ÒI may be in my mid-thirties and I may be a very physically fit warrior, but I have wounded and strained myself several times, O Great One. I hurt too.Ó Numair grinned. ÒCan we just go and find Daine? Please?Ó With a grim nod, Alanna and Numair left the palace and used their Gifts to search for the missing woman. After an hour or so, Alanna shook her head, her Gift partly spent. ÒNumair, IÕm sure sheÕs just out in the woods gossiping with the squirrels,Ó she said wearily. ÒSheÕs been late before ÐÒ ÒYes, but never late with a partly-healed concussion!Ó Numair yelped. Alanna shrugged. ÒYouÕre worrying over nothing, you hear? IÕm going to bed, itÕs late.Ó Alanna returned to the palace. But Numair, being Numair, went out to the Royal ForestÕs edge and kept on looking. He was approaching a stream when he saw a lump on the ground. Eyes narrowed, he ran to it and found that it was only Daine, sleeping. ÒDaine,Ó he murmured, shaking her. The young woman muttered something, her eyes fluttering open. ÒDaine, wake up.Ó ÒMmmmÉNumair!Ó Daine sat up, her face startled. ÒWhereÉ? WhenÉ? WhyÉhow long have I been here?Ó ÒYou tell me,Ó Numair replied, sitting down next to her. ÒIÕve been looking for you all day.Ó DaineÕs face was confused. ÒBut I was just waking up in bed with you, then Alanna came in and I went to the city to buy some oil for KitÉhow did I end up here?Ó She looked up at the sky and jumped to her feet. ÒAnd, Goddess, itÕs so dark already. Honestly, the hours just keep on slipping by!Ó She started muttering things under her breath unaware that Numair was sending her strange looks. ÒAhaÉletÕs just go to bed, okay?Ó he took hold of his fiancŽ by her arm and dragged her back to the palace. Daine was arguing with him, saying things like, ÒBut I just woke upÉIÉI forgot what I was going to sayÉwhat is itÉit just slipped my mindÉdammit, I almost knewÉAAARGH!!!Ó she shouted. Startled, Numair plopped her into her bed and looked her straight in the eye. ÒDaine.Ó ÒNumair.Ó ÒWHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???Ó he asked loudly. Daine stared at him innocently. ÒWhatever do you mean, Numair?Ó she asked. ÒYouÕve been talking nonsense all dayÉI knew I let you exercise too muchÉsleep. Now.Ó ÒBut I-Ò Numair snapped his finger, sending a black spark to DaineÕs head and she fell asleep. Again. Okay, IÕm stopping now. I have the ailment all writers dreadÉwriterÕs block. *everyone shudders and pulls away, afraid of W.B being contagious. IÕm ba-ack!!!!! Hurrah for me! I donÕt own anyone but Serena Ð donÕtcha just love her? A few weeks after theÉermÉencounterÉ Merchants selling their goods were bustling about Serena as she wandered listlessly around the market, ignoring the loud people. She didnÕt even stop by the stall that sold make up Ð thatÕs how depressed she was. IÕve lost him. My NumairÉthe best lover IÕve ever had. The mage who taught me the fundamentals of magicÉand IÕve lost him forever. HeÕs getting married in a week! Forgetting where she was, she threw back her head and howled like a wild animal. The busy people hardly noticed and kept to their business. ÒYou in pain, miss?Ó The soothing voice cut through SerenaÕs anguish. She met the brown eyes of a middle-aged man. His mop of light brown hair brushed flopped continuously in his face and over his amber eyes. Although he was in his forties, he was well muscled and didnÕt look old. ÒYes,Ó Serena said softly. ÒI guess you could call it pain.Ó The man nodded. Taking her arm, he led her inside a building. Serena looked around and guessed that they were inside his home. She turned to him, smiling brightly. ÒIÕm Serena,Ó she said, not volunteering any more info. The man bowed. ÒI am Zachary, second-in-command in the MerchantÕs Guild.Ó Serena bit her lip. ÒI noticed that you looked rather pale and angry. Would you mind telling meÉI am taking a course in the University as a mind-emotion-healer (A/N a therapist, people!) Serena nodded. ÒThen it is obvious why you picked me out of all the people outside.Ó She waved her hand towards the door. Doing so, she flashed the ring with TebÕs tooth on it, catching ZacharyÕs attention. ÒMay I?Ó he asked, catching her hand. At SerenaÕs nod, he slid the ring off her slender finger and examined it closely. ÒA gift from one of the gods!Ó he breathed after a moment. Serena nodded. ÒTeb, God of Jackals,Ó she said. Zachary returned it to her. ÒYou must forgive me if I do such things,Ó he told her solemnly. ÒI am very much interested in arcane things.Ó SerenaÕs face crumbled. Just like NumairÉ Zachary took her hands in his. ÒLady, are you all right? You donÕt look well.Ó Serena shook her head, but when Zachary shot her a look, she sighed and told him all about the Numair/Daine/Arram situation. When she finished, Zachary sighed. ÒIÕve heard that Master Salmalin is quite the womenÕs man. He likes blondes and his engagement to the Wildmage was a surprise to all.Ó He was interrupted when a young boy ran inside, holding a small package. Without a word, the boy gave Zachary the parcel and left. Silently, Zachary ripped off the thick paper that protected whatever was inside and grinned when a silver ring fell on the floor. Serena bent down and picked it up, looking at it carefully. ÒItÕs just a ring,Ó she said, handing it back to the foolishly smiling Zachary. He shook his head. ÒThis,Ó he breathed, Òis a Changer.Ó Serena gasped, remembering the ancient legends about the powerful tools made by an extinct race from the east. ÒA Changer,Ó she whispered, and then looked up at Zachary in suspicion. ÒA Changer as in Ð if you put it on one of your fingers and then hold your hand on another personÕs head, whispering Ôtrinka-mine trinka-mineÕ several times, you shall switch bodies. Your mind will be in the other personÕs body, and vice-versa?Ó Zachary nodded. Suddenly, Serena blanched as a plan flooded her brain. ÒHow much?Ó she asked breathlessly. Zachary raised an eyebrow. ÒTwenty-five gold nobles?Ó he proposed. Serena frowned. ÒTwenty,Ó she said. ÒTwenty-three,Ó Zachary counter-attacked. ÒTwenty-one and thatÕs my final offer!Ó Zachary laughed. ÒDone!Ó He gave her the Changer and counted the coins Serena handed to him. >>>J<<< Daine fidgeted, managing to get some kinks out of her back. Unfortunately, she managed to get pins to replace the kinks and she yelped, earning a glare from the seamstress. ÒThis dress isnÕt going to be finished if you donÕt stop moving,Ó the seamstress warned as she fixed the hem of the simple, sky blue dress. Daine rolled her eyes, ignoring the wickedly grinning Alanna. ÒWhy did I ever listen to you?Ó she asked. ÒBecause,Ó Alanna replied, Òif you hadnÕt, youÕd be getting married in breeches and a shirt and that is hardly dignified.Ó Daine decided not to answer. Instead, she turned her attention to the seamstress. ÒMistress Tyler, how long will this take?Ó The wiry woman raised an eyebrow, taking measurements with her pale green eyes. ÒTwo hours if you keep on moving.Ó Daine groaned. ÒFifteen minutes Ð I think Ð if you stay absolutely still.Ó Immediately, Daine froze, only the corners of her mouth turning down as Alanna laughed. Fifteen minutes laterÉ ÒThank you,Ó Daine said airily as she removed the dress and put on her usual rough clothes. ÒIÕm going down to the city Ð wanna come, Alanna?Ó The knight nodded. ÒI need to pick up something for George at the Dancing Dove, so is it all right if we go there?Ó Daine shrugged. ÒWhy not? ItÕs a good place to get a drink without Numair freaking.Ó Laughing, the two friends hurried down to the city. They were talking about the food being served at the wedding when Daine felt something was wrong. ÒWhatÕs up?Ó Alanna asked, stopping. Daine shook her head. ÒIÕm not sureÉÓ she paused, listening with her magic. ÒI thinkÉhead to the Dancing Dove, IÕll meet you there, okay?Ó ÒBut ÐÒ Alanna frowned. ÒItÕll be alrightÉ just go. IÕll join you there as soon as possible.Ó Nodding, Alanna left. Daine concentrated harder, then turned and started walking down an old, wet ally. She could hear the rats scuttling between the walls of the houses but she ignored the noise, searching for disturbance. After a few minutes, after finding nothing, she shrugged and turned to leave the street when she bumped into a hooded figure. ÒOh, IÕm - Serena!Ó The figure removed the hood, revealing DaineÕs half-sister. Her blue eyes sparkled with malice and her lips curved up into a nasty smile. ÒWh Ð what do you want?Ó Daine asked quietly, noticing that Serena had blocked her only route of escape. ÒJust wanted to talk to youÉÓ Serena trailed off, her right hand fidgeting under her cloak. ÒSoÉyouÕre getting married next week, am I correct?Ó Daine gulped. ÒWhy? So you can come and rampage the ceremony?Ó Serena shook her head. ÒNoÉIÕm trying to decide what to get youÉÓ ÒA present? From you? Hah!Ó DaineÕs eyes narrowed in suspicion. ÒYes, I saw this wonderfulÉerÉhat and IÉerÉ. wanted to get it for you.Ó ÒA hat?Ó Daine snorted, then stepped back in shock when Serena pulled her left hand from under her cloak and held it over DaineÕs head. ÒWhat are you doing?Ó Daine whispered, trying to step back. But SerenaÕs right arm had crawled around DaineÕs waist and held her still. ÒJust measuringÉÓ Serena trailed off, muttering something that sounded like ÔtrinkaÉmineÕ over and over. Daine doubled up in pain, gasping for air. SerenaÕs voice grew louder and it hammered inside DaineÕs ears, making her vision swim. Suddenly, there was a gentle relief from the pain as she felt a whoosing sensation. But before she could relax, she felt something rake her and she screamed before everything turned dark. >>>J<<< Numair was in the fencing courts, watching the young pages work out. Alanna slipped up behind him silently. ÒSo,Ó she said; Numair jumped a mile. ÒAlanna! DonÕt do that! Why are you hereÉI thought you were in the city with Daine.Ó Alanna pushed away the question of how did he know? and replied, ÒOh, Daine and I had a quick drink. WeÕre back now.Ó Numair nodded. ÒYes, I can see that.Ó He turned his attention back to the pages. ÒHave you ever fenced before?Ó Alanna asked. ÒYes.Ó ÒYes? Really? IÕve never even seen you pick up a sword,Ó Alanna said. Numair turned to her, smiling crookedly. ÒIt was a course all the university students had to take,Ó he replied evenly. ÒLetÕs go!Ó Alanna pushed him to an empty court and watched him with a critical eye as he selected a sword. ÒAre you sure?Ó he asked. ÒI havenÕt done this in a while.Ó Taking her position, Alanna grinned. ÒI want to see if you have any other talentsÉguard!Ó Instantly, Numair swung his sword to meet AlannaÕs and then pulled back. He countered all of the knightÕs attacks without yielding, so after a while, Alanna felt her muscles start to ache. ÒIs that all you can do?Ó she gasped. ÒDefend?Ó ÒI wouldnÕt dare attack you,Ó Numair replied. He isnÕt gasping for airÉAlanna thought in wonder. This continued for about half an hour, before Alanna made a winning stroke, her sword creeping up to the mageÕs neck. ÒYes, yes, you win,Ó Numair complied. ÒYou are so yielding!Ó complained Alanna, throwing a bucket of water over her head. ÒYes,Ó he agreed. ÒThatÕs why I made it to the Masters.Ó Alanna made a face. ÒIf thatÕs what it takes, IÕm glad Thom made it through with his sanity.Ó (A/N *cough* Sanity? Haha, thereÕs a good one. Thom was, how should I put itÉInsane.) NumairÕs face matched AlannaÕs. ÒAnd you know what I had to do to get my black robe?Ó ÒI donÕt want to know.Ó Shaking her head, Alanna left. Numair, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, went back to his suite of rooms, hoping that Daine would be there. His prayers were answered. Daine was sitting in front of a mirror, a hairbrush in her hand and an ugly frown on her face. Silently Ð cloaking himself in invisibility Ð Numair crept behind her and gave her a firm kiss. Surprisingly, Daine didnÕt scare. She just let him kiss her, not knowing who it was and not caring. Numair threw of the spell, frowning. ÒHow did you know it was me?Ó he asked quietly. Daine fluttered her eyelashes. ÒDoes it matter?Ó Her voice was strangely heavy. ÒYes,Ó Numair said, walking to his closet and finding clean clothes. ÒWhat if it was someÉsomeÉsome freak who came here to hurt Ð or worse, rape Ð you. Would you still let me Ð him Ð kiss you like that?Ó Daine laughed softly and got up. Her eyes intense as Numair slipped off his sweat soaked shirt, she stepped in front of him and placed one hand on his chest. Bracing herself for massive resistance, she pushed him towards the bed and was surprised when he sat on the bed meekly. ÒI know when my fiancŽ is kissing me,Ó Daine whispered, kissing him gently. Numair laughed Ð there was a nervous ring to it. ÒWhatÕs gotten in to you, Daine? IÕve never seen you act like this!Ó Daine smiled, her eyelids heavy. ÒThereÕs a first time for everything.Ó She deepened her kisses and pushed Numair down so he was lying on the bed. ÒThis time next week, youÕll be a married woman,Ó the mage said quietly. In response, Daine straddled him tightly and yanked the unworn shirt from his hands. ÒThen letÕs use the time wisely,Ó she whispered, beginning to trail her kisses down NumairÕs torso. When she got to his breeches, she straightened. With a strangely cruel smile, she started to unbuckle NumairÕs belt. ÒIÕll say,Ó Numair groaned. >>>J<<< Daine woke up, feeling out of place. Her arms and legs were too long, her clothing was too heavy, and her chest felt extremely heavy. ÒUckÉwhat did I put on this morning?Ó she muttered to herself, getting up slowly. Straightening, she noticed her surroundings, and quickly left, heading towards the Dancing Dove. ÒIÕve got to tell Alanna about Serena,Ó she whispered. ÒThat woman is crazyÉÓ She entered the Dancing Dove, disconcerted by the admiring looks the men gave her. Odds Bobs, IÕm not that pretty! She ordered a drink, and then proceeded to look for Alanna. SheÕs not here. StrangeÉwell, maybe she left already. Might as well go home. I donÕt remember what I came here to do! Daine quickly made her way back to the palace, unnerved by howÉquietÉthe animals were. Shaking her head, she ran to the room she and Numair shared and was just about to open the door when a female cry reached her ears. What theÉ? Daine pressed her ears to the door and heard the unmistakable sound of people making love. It sounds like me andÉwhat the hell is Numair doing, screwing another woman! WeÕre getting married next week! Anger fitting Daine like a second skin, she turned around, ready to break down the door when she caught sight of herself in the mirror that hung on the wall. ÒWhat?Ó She approached it slowly. Expecting to see a woman with stormy blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, full lips and a stubborn chin, all framed by smokey brown hair, a tall woman stared back. Her eyes were a vivid shade of blue- almost indigo-her lips were, although thinner than most womenÕs, red and soft. Her skin was tawny color and her hairÉher hair was long and fine and a smokey brownÉand straight! Daine rubbed her eyes. The figure in the mirror rubbed her eyes. Daine fingered her hair. The figure in the mirror fingered her hair. ÒOh no,Ó Daine groaned softly. She pinched herself to make sure she wasnÕt dreaming. When nothing but pain happened, Daine concluded the worst. ÒIÕve turned into Serena!Ó She took one last look in the mirror before emitting a bloodcurdling shriek and bringing her fist into the offending glass, smashing it. The noise in the room stopped abruptly. Cursing her commotion, Daine removed all the glass splinters that were stuck in her fist and bound it up. Suddenly, the door was thrown open, revealing a miffed looking Numair. His eyes flew over the mess and landed on Daine. ÒSerena?Ó Daine restrained the urge she had to look over her shoulder and replied stiffly, ÒYes?Ó Numair took a step forward, staying clear of the glass. ÒWhat the hell do you think youÕre doing?Ó Daine looked around. ÒHaving a fit, thatÕs what.Ó Her eyes widened when she appeared at NumairÕs side, looking confused. ÒSssÉDaine,Ó Daine greeted. (A/N Okay, this could get confusing. So, from now on, the real Daine is D and the real Serena is S. Okay? Good.) S nodded, her lips curving into a knowing smile. ÒSerena.Ó ÒI ask again, what are you doing?Ó Numair asked D. ÒI answered you, Numair,Ó she replied coldly. ÒI was having a fit. Because thatÕs what Serena does Ð go insane and break mirrors. When sheÕs not bedding every eligible male, that is.Ó S gave her a hard stare, then left. D jumped, remembering how she wasnÕt able to hear animals. That means I must have SerenaÕs magic! D gestured and a ball of pink light appeared in her hand. She made a throwing movement Ð the flame flew from her hand only to be interrupted by Numair, who threw it back. D caught it. Barely. While she was mastering the flame with some difficulty, Numair snapped his fingers and magical chains formed around D. She glared at him and snarled, ÒYou donÕt know what youÕre doing, Numair.Ó ÒOn the contrary. I have never been more positive in my life,Ó replied Numair coolly. He put a massive hand around her neck and marched her away Ð probably to the king. D threw a desperate glance back, only to see S waving her hand at her, a giant silver ring on her finger. >>>J<<< Serena (the one in DaineÕs body) brushed her damp hair. She loved baths, and this one had been particularly refreshing. Especially as she had a new, younger body. Serena had taken the advantage of being alone to get used to her body. She had even stood in front of a mirror, naked, to look at herself, and her conclusion was very good. She was in possession of a wonderful body. I doubt Queen Thayet has such a body, Serena thought. Oh, she may have the face, but not the body. Never the body. Amused by that, she threw her head back and laughed, delighting in the feeling of her damp hair brushing across her bare back. IÕll never forget the face Daine gave me when her Numair, her fiancŽ, chained her. Oh, IÕd pay big money to see it again! A slight breeze from the open window made her shiver. She walked to DaineÕs closet and picked out an overlarge, thin white shirt and put it on. Then she flopped into bed, her eyes glued on the mirror. Suddenly, what appeared to be a huge greenish-blue lizard jumped on the bed. Serena jumped back with a scream. The lizard tilted her head and whistled, turning a light pink. Serena inched away from her. ÒGo away,Ó she whispered. ÒI donÕt likeÉbig lizards.Ó The creature turned a strange murky brown color and uttered a low thrill, still coming closer to the terrified woman. Serena jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Yanking it open, she stepped out and collided into Numair, who steadied her. ÒWhoa. WhatÕs wrong?Ó The creature whistled and walked to Numair, now black. Numair frowned. ÒKit, whatÕs wrong? IÕve never seen you look like this before!Ó The creature, Kit, whistled again, pointing to Serena and shaking her head. ÒThereÉthere was a big bug and itÉit scared me,Ó Serena said lamely, wincing at the strange glance Numair gave her. ÒHumph,Ó was all he said before he flopped down on the bed with a sigh. ÒSo, what did you do with Da-Serena?Ó Serena asked, joining him. ÒI took her to the king. I explained what she did to you and to the mirror, and then Jon told me that they had received a message from the King of the Copper Isles. Apparently, Serena had ordered a wench to poison Ð or stab, I forget Ð her husband, making it look like a death caused by anyone or anything but her. So Jon locked her up. Her trial is tomorrow.Ó Serena laid back. ÒThatÕs good. Dearest,Ó she said huskily, crawling on top of Numair. ÒDearest, I know youÕre upsetÉÓ ÒI amÉI never thought-Ò ÒHush,Ó Serena murmured, her hand slipping under NumairÕs shirt. ÒLet me make you feel better.Ó Numair yielded entirely. >>>J<<< The next day, after ÔSerenaÕsÕ trialÉ Daine sniffled and rubbed her wrists. The iron chains that were locked against her chapped had chapped them. But they were a mere annoyance compared to SerenaÕs sentence. Daine had been taken in front of a magistrate and his juries, and after many painful hours, had been sentenceÉ ÉA lifetime in jail. IÕm going to spend my entire life rotting in here! Daine looked around wildly. IÕm never going to see the sky again. No more trees or grass or flowersÉno more animals, no more Cloud. No more Numair. She emitted a sob at the thought of her old friend and her fiancŽ before walking in circles, trying to think. After a while, she sorted everything that had happened in the past. ÒOkay, so Serena came here in MidsummerÉwhich was about three or four weeks ago. She came to find Arram, wanting to pick up their relationship and continue.Ó Daine made a face, and then continued. ÒAt the Midsummer ball, which theme was divine beings, she found not Arram, but Numair. She thought he still wanted her, so tried to persuade him to her bed. Then they started to yell, and Jon came to stop them. Serena took Numair to a secluded place. I followed, and listened. I learned that Serena and Numair had an intense relationship before Numair had to escape Carthak. Now Serena wants to start a family with Numair. I broke in, yelled with Serena, who then slammed me against the wall. I had a concussion. Then I woke up, Numair explained everything. A few weeks passÉSerena sent me a note saying weird things. I came across her in the fields, where something happenedÉÓ Daine stopped, trying to remember what happened in the field. A piece of important knowledge just flew out of her graspÉDaine concentrated, trying to figure it out. Something told her it was vital that she knew what Serena knewÉ ÒOh my god, sheÕs my sister!Ó Daine cried. She pounded the walls of her cell with her fists, shouting, ÒBadger, why didnÕt you tell me? Why? Da! I thoughtÉI never knew!Ó she slid to the floor. ÒAnd look whatÕs happened. SerenaÕs in my body, about to get married with my fiancŽ!Ó There was a sudden flash of silver light. Daine covered her eyes, then asked quietly, ÒBadger?Ó No. She stood and looked at the creature. ÒA jackal god? I donÕt know you! Serena, itÕs me, Teb! ÒWhoÕs Teb?Ó Daine asked in confusion. ÒAnd IÕm not Serena.Ó The god cocked his head. YouÕre not? Daine shook her head. ÒSerenaÕs mind, spirit, etcÉare in my body. My mind, spirit, etcÉare in SerenaÕs body.Ó And you are? ÒDaine the Wildmage.Ó Teb swore violently. ÒPlease,Ó Daine said. ÒPlease, are you SerenaÕs mentor god, commissioned by Weiryn, my da?Ó Yes, I am Teb, the god of all jackals, and the mentor of Serena. ShitÉI told her not to harm you! Weiryn will not forgive her this time! ÒYou mean Serena gets into scrapes constantlyÓ Yes, unfortunately. Whenever he sees me, Badger gloats over the fact that he got to care for you. ItÕs not niceÉ Teb shook his head. So, what did she do this time? Daine sighed. ÒGive me a concussion, switch bodies with me, and steal my fiancŽ.Ó Teb cursed again. Like I said, Weiryn isnÕt going to let her off this one. ÒThatÕs right,Ó Daine frowned. ÒHeÕs her da, too.Ó She shook her head violently. ÒBut thatÕs not the issue right now.Ó Then what is? ÒSerenaÕs in my body!Ó Daine hit her chest for punctuation. ÒMy body, you hear? Not only that, she has my fiancŽ, my wildmagic, my life!Ó Calm down youngling, said a new, gravely voice. ÒBadger!Ó Daine ran and hugged the newcomer, who stepped back and gave her a speculating glare. WhatÕs happened? Badger asked. My thrice-cursed charge has messed up DaineÕs life. TheyÕve switched bodies, Teb replied quietly. If animals could blush, the jackal would be a bright red. ÒEveryone Ð Numair, the king, everyone! Ð thinks I am Serena, but IÕm not! No one can tell us apartÉbecause she has my looks, my magÉTeb, how much wildmagic does Serena have?Ó She can only communicate with jackals, Teb replied. ÒBut now sheÕs in my body-Ò She has your wildmagic! Badger sounded horrified. She doesnÕt know how to shapeshift, heal, or enter an animalÕs mind, like you! Imagine the havoc sheÕll cause when she tries to do something. Daine groaned. ÒLetÕs not get started.Ó Another thought hit her. ÒShe doesnÕt have my memoriesÉ she doesnÕt know that I went mad in Snowsdale or that Cloud kept me alive.Ó I donÕt think she even knows who Cloud is, Badger said dryly. Daine glared at him. ÒShe doesnÕt know that if the barrier Numair gave me gets destroyedÉ sheÕll go nuts with the unusual amount of magic which she doesnÕt know how to use! Numair will certainly see that something isnÕt right!Ó What are you saying? Teb asked quietly. That we have to destroy the barrier? Badger asked. ÒExactly!Ó Daine sighed, happy that they had caught on. ÒThe only problem is how to destroy it.Ó She sat on the cold stone floor, deep in thought. She didnÕt notice that the Badger and Teb were in a heated discussion. No! Absolutely not! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Badger practically yelled. Daine jumped, startled. ÒNo what?Ó she asked. Badger didnÕt answer and with a mental sigh, Teb replied, We had a plan to get SerenaÕs Ð I mean your Ð barrier broken. Unfortunately, old Badger doesnÕt want to go along with it. Badger glared at the other god. You think youÕre so smart. Well, your intelligence has just ruined my kitÕs life! Wow, where did you go to school? TebÕs hackles rose and he growled menacingly. Daine ran between them. ÒEnough!Ó she snapped in anger. ÒYou are acting the way Neal acts when he sees Numair with me! Stop it immediately!Ó Teb and Badger relaxed, the latter looking rather uncomfortable, the former embarrassed. ÒNow,Ó Daine breathed. ÒTell me your plan.Ó Get to the real Serena, Teb started. Lure her to a place with lots of wolves Ð that will trigger her Ð yours really Ð body to remember the madness. The wolves and her will have a discussion and Ð somehow Ð theyÕll slowly persuade her to join their pack. By then, Storkman should have found his way, so weÕll have to do something about that. Serena then will have totally yielded to the unaccustomed magic sheÕll be using to shapeshift and something will snap. ÒThe barrier,Ó Daine said thoughtfully. ÒOkay, there are a few flaws to the plan.Ó See, told you! Badger cried in triumph. Shut up, you rodent. I am no rodent. ÒGuys,Ó moaned Daine. What are the flaws, please? Teb asked politely. ÒFirst of all, how am I going to lure her to a place with lots of wolves? I canÕt communicate with them, because theyÕre not jackals, and, more importantly, IÕm locked up inside a stone cell, chained hand and foot, under the palace. More over, there are soldiers who know how I look like.Ó Teb replied, IÕll spell the soldiers into not remembering SerenaÕs true appearance until her mind returns into her body. IÕll break your chains and magically transport you to the wolves Ð Who IÕll persuade to help. Once they know what weÕre doing, theyÕll agree, because even though they donÕt know you without your magic and even though you canÕt communicate with them at the moment, they know the name Daine the Wildmage and theyÕll be eager to help. Badger soundedÉsmug and Daine hid a smile. ÒMore flaws are: how will I lure Serena? SheÕll be on guard and Numair is especially careful of her Ð me Ð since she attacked me.Ó IÕll just send herÉummÉinstant messaging. (A/N sorryÉI couldnÕt think of anything else!) Daine raised an eyebrow at Teb. ÒWhatÕs that?Ó I mean that IÕll make my mind voice sound likeÉyours and IÕll talk to her like her conscience talks to her. ÒI donÕt think she has one,Ó giggled Daine. ÒOther than that, everythingÕs fine. Oh, waitÉafter the barrier snaps, what happens?Ó Badger replied, Numair will see something is wrong andÉ He trailed off and Teb said lamely, The other details areÉummÉtoo gruesome and we donÕt want you toÉummÉworry. Yeah, thatÕs right, Badger agreed. Shaking her head, Daine said, ÒOkay, weÕve got a plan. When do we do this?Ó Two days from now, Teb replied calmly. >>>J<<< ÒDaine?Ó Serena (in DaineÕs body) whirled around and sighed with relief when she noticed it was only Numair. Lately, people had been asking her awkward questions and she didnÕt have the memories of the true Daine to answer comfortably. She had been given some strange looks. ÒYes, Numair?Ó ÒAlannaÕs looking for you.Ó ÒShe is?Ó Serena asked meekly, thinking, Another hour of torture with the Thunder-bitch. Great. ÒYeah. She wants you to go and try on something. Go to her room.Ó Serena nodded and walked quickly to AlannaÕs room, her insides shirking. When she entered the knightÕs room, a grinning Alanna and a severe looking seamstress greeted her. ÒHere you are,Ó Alanna said. ÒTry on your finished dress.Ó ÒDress?Ó Serena squeaked nervously. ÒDress, as in wedding dress, as in a bride whoÕs getting married in five days!Ó Alanna said, laughing. She pushed Serena into a changing room and handed her the big bundle of sky blue fabrics. Quickly, Serena slipped on the dress and went to show the two waiting women. While the seamstress adjusted some hems, Serena got lost in her thoughts. Five daysÉthen NumairÕs mine. Forever. And I Ð Serena! A familiar voice interrupted her thoughts. The voice was in her head. WhoÉwhat is it? She asked silently. Daine. Daine? How are you doing this? ThatÕs for me to know and you to find out. What do you want? Serena demanded. Meet me in a clearing next to the big spring in the Royal Forest as soon as you can. There was a strange force behind those words, ringing with power and Serena was forced to obey. Make sure Numair knows where to goÉbut subtly. Now go!!! Serena pushed herself away from the seamstress. ÒDaine, what are you doing?Ó ÒIÉjust remembered something I had to do,Ó Serena stammered, peeling off the dress and slipping into her casual blue skirt and white shirt. She ran back to the room she shared with Numair and scribbled down some words, her hand compelled by a powerful force. Then she ran to the Royal Forest and found the clearing. ÒHello?Ó she called. It was empty. ÒDaine, where are you?Ó Silence. ÒI know youÕre here!Ó Quiet, wolf-sister, started a smooth, velvety voice. Serena turned around and muffled a shriek when she saw a huge black wolf sitting about six feet away from her, backed by a pack of about seven adults and four pups. ÒPleaseÉdonÕt kill me,Ó Serena whispered. Kill you? The wolf asked in amusement. Why would I kill you, Daine? ÒYouÉknow who I am?Ó Serena asked. The wolf laughed. Of course. Every wolf in the Eastern countries knows who you are. I am Dark Claw, leader of the Forest pack. ÒGood, good.Ó Serena felt faint and sat down on a log. WhatÕs wrong? ÒI Ð I just feel faint. I didnÕt eat this morning.Ó Then you must join us on our hunt. But why do you speak aloud? ÒIs there any other way?Ó Duh. Mentally. Serena tried it and when she succeeded, she smiled. ÒBut IÕd rather speak aloud.Ó As you wish. So, would you like to join us on our hunt? We are going after deer today. Something in SerenaÕs stolen body stirred. Serena felt a strange sensation race down her bones, mingled with her blood. ÒNot foxes?Ó No, they are too lean. ÒDear are more tender,Ó Serena said, her voice throaty. ÒMore juices and more filling.Ó She didnÕt notice her teeth lengthening or her sense of smell growing keener. I agree. ÒYes, IÕll join you,Ó Serena growled then gasped in shock when she noticed that she was slowly shapeshifting. ÒWhatÕs happening to me?Ó ÒDaine, whatÕs wrong?Ó Serena whirled around and saw Numair approaching her slowly. She muffled her terror as she replied, ÒSomethingÕs happening to me! IÕm changing bodies! Make it stop!Ó Her lips started bleeding as she bit them with her fangs. She threw herself into the ground, struggling with unseen forces. ÒMake it go away! Stop it, stop it!Ó That was cried at Numair who had joined her, trying to see what was wrong. ÒGet away, youÕre hurting me!Ó Serena heard voices in her head. Meat. Food. Meat is good food. Go hunt with your pack-brothers. She gasped as she grew fur and her face lengthened. Unity. Brotherhood in pack. Join us. Something in SerenaÕs body snapped and a tremor shook her. The shaking stopped and she got up on four legs, still human shaped. She didnÕt have the discipline to shapeshift fully so only her teeth, eyes, and ears were a wolfÕs. ÒDaine, whatÕs wrong? Answer me!Ó Numair cried, frightened for his fiancŽ. ÒThatÕs not Daine. IÕm Daine.Ó (A/N IÕm switching back to the D and S system or thisÕll get confusing. Daine is D and Serena is S.) D stepped out of the trees, looking pale but unruffled. With a growl of rage, Numair flew at her, intending to beat her. But in midair, he froze and was suspended, only his face and eyes working. ÒWhat are you doing to Daine, Serena?Ó he rasped, looking at the jerking S. ÒDonÕt you see?Ó D asked quietly. ÒSee what, you little ÐÒ ÒShe canÕt shapeshift! Does the real Daine shapeshift?Ó ÒOf course she does,Ó Numair snapped. Use your brain, mortal! Badger appeared next to D, enraged. DonÕt you see that Daine isnÕt the Daine you know? ÒBadger!?!Ó Numair asked in shock. ÒHow do you knowÉwhy arenÕt you helping Ð Daine! Let me out of here!Ó S had just emitted a piercing scream. Strangely, the wolves were nowhere in sight. ÒNumair, thatÕs not Daine. IÕm Daine!Ó ÒYouÕre Serena!Ó Numair yelled, struggling against the invisible bonds. D sighed and knelt on the ground. With imploring eyes that looked slightly bloodshot, she rasped, ÒI saved you. I saved you when you were stuck in hawk shape. I stole you from death before Alanna came and helped me. I found Kitten when her mother died and IÕve been raising her since. I was in the Divine Realms with you when my mother, Sarra Beneksri, now the Green Lady, and my father, the Hunt God Weiryn, transported us there. I fell off a cliff and you saved me from spidrens. You asked me to marry you! CanÕt you see?Ó D started to cry in her ragged clothes, shaking. Numair stared at her in shock. ÒButÉbutÉhow do you know all this, Serena?Ó ÒIÕm not Serena!Ó D shrieked, tears coursing down her face. ÒIÕm not Serena! IÕm Daine in SerenaÕs body! Please, Numair!Ó Numair sniffed. ÒThatÕs just the thing Serena would do to get her way. YouÕre not Daine. Daine is over there, in pain because of you!Ó D stood up slowly and walked over to Numair. ÒIf you donÕt believe me-Ò ÒI donÕt,Ó Numair snarled. ÒThen, IÕll do what I must without your love.Ó D walked over to the wailing S and stood over her. ÒBadger, what do I do now?Ó There is a ring, a silver one, on her left index finger. Put it on, hold your left hand over her head and say Ôtrinka-mineÕ over and over until you are in your body. D sniffed. ÒWhat about the barrier? If itÕs broken-Ò The forgotten Numair emitted a sort of strangled scream of horror. ThereÕs nothing I can do about it, kit. Just enter your body and hopefully youÕll be able to regain your sanity. If not, then I will do my best to calm you, Badger replied sadly. Numair couldnÕt hear, only Daine. IÕm so sorry, my kit. Good luck. D took a deep breath and slipped SerenaÕs ring over her own finger. Then she waved her hand over SÕs head, muttering the words. Lashings like fire coursed down her body and she threw back her head with a scream. S had stopped jerking and was completely still. There was a flash of blue light and D felt herself being eased into a familiar body. Instantly the pain was gone. ÒWhat have you done?Ó SerenaÕs voice cut through DaineÕs relaxation. (A/N The real Daine and the real Serena.) ÒWhat have you done?Ó Serena asked again. Daine rolled over on the ground, about to reply scathingly when a blow to her face hit her. She groaned. Serena stood over Daine, smiling mockingly. ÒWhat have you accomplished, my dear sister?Ó ÒThatÕs half-sister to you,Ó Daine said, trying to get up, but Serena tackled her down. ÒYou lost, Daine. YouÕre mind is wild Ð the barrier is broken and there is nothing you can do about it. Any second now, youÕll go mad, and IÉI will have the man I want! You lost, Daine! You Ð lost!Ó Serena laughed. ÒNo, Serena. You did!Ó Numair said quietly. He was suddenly over the princess, released from his bonds. He muttered a word and magical chains enveloped and constrained Serena. ÒLet me go, Numair! Let Ð me Ð go!Ó ÒNo, dear. No.Ó Daine stood up shakily, getting used to her true form once more. ÒThis is nice,Ó she murmured. ÒI Ð aaah!Ó The ÔaaahÕ she screamed as she started to jerk and shapeshift into an animal. Food. Meat. Pack bonds. Leader Ð hunt with him. ÒStop,Ó Daine moaned, her hands over her ears. ÒStop, please. STOP!!!Ó She felt herself changing against her will. Her bones shifted into a different structure and her essence enveloped her, restraining her will like vices. But suddenly a cool touch flew through the pain and heat. Black power flowed into her and forced back the vines that enveloped her spirit. It entered her mind and fought, resulting in a sparkling black wall separating her humanity with her animal self. ÒNumair,Ó Daine groaned after a moment. Her eyes had closed so she opened them, only to see a cotton shirt from very close up. Numair had crushed her to his chest and was sobbing while rocking on his knees. ÒNumair?Ó ÒOh, magelet!Ó Numair sniffed, releasing her and cupping her face in his hands. ÒIÕm so sorry Ð I didnÕt know!Ó ÒShhhÉitÕs all right,Ó Daine comforted. ÒNo, itÕs not,Ó Numair protested, kissing her gently. His fingers trailed over her face, feeling every detail, every bone structure, as if for the first time. ÒHow could I have done this to you? How? Can you forgive me?Ó Daine sighed, temporary blind from her tears. ÒI forgive you, Numair,Ó she whispered, kissing him back with fire. ÒI forgive you, Numair, and IÕll do more if you wantÉÓ Gently, Numair pushed himself away from his fiancŽ. He looked down, biting his lip with pain. ÒDaine, IÉI donÕt know how to say this but, Serena and I ÐÒ ÒYou slept with her,Ó Daine supplied. It wasnÕt a question. ÒOh Mithros, she looked like you! I couldnÕtÉI couldnÕt control myself! How was I to know?Ó He collapsed in a new burst of tears and Daine had to wait several minutes before he calmed down. ÒNumair, itÕsÉI forgive you. I know you slept with Serena Ð I heard everything.Ó ÒThen I came and arrested you,Ó whispered Numair in horror. ÒOh gods!Ó ÒNumair, stop it immediately,Ó Daine commanded. ÒYouÕre right. LetÕsÉtake Serena to the king. YouÕre going to a healer.Ó Numair stood, taking Daine with him. They grabbed Serena by the shoulders and slowly marched her to her awaiting fate. >>>J<<< ÒYou may kiss the bride,Ó Jonathan said with a wide smile. The groom, pale with happiness, bent over and proceeded to do so with his new wife. Ò-fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen ÐÒ Alanna counted. ÒA minute and three seconds Ð Great Mother, they beat George nÕme!Ó The newly weds straightened from their kiss and turned to the crowd, waving. A huge cheer rose, followed by music and dancing. Daine snuck away from all the people and slipped her hand into her new husbandÕs. ÒCan we go?Ó she whispered. ÒIÕm getting tired.Ó ÒNot too tired, I hope,Ó Numair whispered back, grinning wickedly. ÒOf course not!Ó scoffed Daine. ÒGo throw the bouquet, Daine,Ó her husband replied. Daine walked to the crowd, counted to three and hurled the bouquet of white roses. Then she turned around and gasped in pleasure. Kel had caught it and she turned a bright red when Cleon (A/N or Neal, have it your way) caught the whatever-grooms-throw. ÒAnd theyÕll live happily ever after,Ó Daine murmured, feeling NumairÕs arm slip around her waist. ÒThatÕs the way it should be,Ó he whispered back and he kissed her. >>>J<<< That nightÉ ÒDearest?Ó ÒYes, Daine?Ó Numair murmured, lying next to his wife under the sweat soaked silken sheets. Daine rested her head against NumairÕs bare, muscular chest. ÒWhatÕs going to happen to Serena?Ó ÒSheÕs going to be shipped to the Copper Isles, where the King will deal with her. DonÕt worry about it.Ó He kissed DaineÕs neck, moving down slowly. ÒI pray theyÕll be just,Ó Daine whispered. ÒAnd I hope da doesnÕt hurt her.Ó Numair was too busy to pay much attention to what she was saying. ÒDonÕt worry about it, Daine,Ó he murmured. ÒKeep your mind here and now. Tomorrow always comes. Worry about it then.Ó Daine threw her head back and let her husband trail kissed down her body. ÒBe it as it will. Tomorrow will come Ð soon Ð enough.Ó ÒYes it will.Ó ÒAnd so will the nights.Ó The End Oh my god, I finished it! Yay! 35 pages and itÕs done! Yipee! Rest time for me! Buhbye. PS: see the blue box? Write me a reviewÉtry to hold it to 35 pages, plz. Just kiddinÕ! Ciao!


End file.
